Naruto's Christmas
by Teriah
Summary: Narutos usual Christmas consists of him being lonely, what will have this year to change it all? Contains a small amount of NaruSasu.


**Disclaimer: -sighs- I do not own any Naruto characters they all be long to Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

Today was Christmas Eve one of the busiest days in Konoha. The atmosphere was cheery and everyone was trying to buy some last minute gifts. But for Naruto this time of year was calm and sad for him because first off he didn't have to run around buying presents for anyone but sad because he watched families having a great time. Naruto decided that he should at least get presents for Sasuke, Sakura-Chan, Kakashi-Sensei, and Iruka-Sensei since they were his most precious people.

He strolled out of his apartment and walked along the crowded sidewalks gazing at the store windows with overly decorated Christmas trees. He looked inside each and every store seeing if anything would catch his eye.

Naruto decided that he would get Sasuke a customized kunai since he really didn't have anything else to get him. For Kakashi Naruto knew he would love getting the newest volume of his beloved, perverted book, 'Icha Icha Paradise.' And for Iruka he bought a frame with Konoha's symbol drawn into it and put a picture of Iruka and him smiling. And for Sakura… he really had no clue of what she would like. Naruto ended up going into a make up store to just randomly pick up something out that he though Sakura would like. He ended up buying some hair accessories that matched her beautiful aquamarine eyes.

After heading home he wrapped up the presents and set them in his closet. Naruto decided to go to bed early so that he would hopefully wake up early tomorrow morning. The next day her opened his eyes slowly and looked at the clock, "Oh shook!" he shouted while he rushed out of bed and pulled his clothes on hastily. Naruto quickly grabbed Kakashi's present since he guessed he would wake up last out of all of them. Naruto broke into a run and was soon at Kakashi's house he quickly laid the present down, rang the door, and ran like life depended on it.

He did the same thing with Iruka and Sakura-Chan but with Sasuke he knew he had to be extremely cautious or else he would be caught in the act thus ending his future enjoyment in seeing the Uchiha's shocked expression. Naruto soon caught a glimpse of the Uchiha estate and stealthy he ran up the front door and as soon as he was about to ring the doorbell Sasuke opened the door hoping to get some early training in.

Naruto gasped in shock as he saw the Uchiha look up at him, "Oi, dobe what are you doing here on Christmas?" Sasuke asked bitterly.

"I-I was just here to u-ummmm…" Naruto responded nervously trailing off.

"Are you going to answer the question, ursutakonichi?" the said Uchiha asked while glaring at him.

"I, umm… just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas," Naruto made out while picking up the present and handing it to Sasuke. "Merry Christmas Teme!" Naruto happily said before running off with a huge grin on his face.

"Stupid Dobe, " Sasuke muttered with the hint of a blush making its way across his face. He then closed his door and disappeared into the darkness. Sasuke became curios as to what the dobe bought him so he opened the sloppily wrapped present and saw a glistening kunai with the Uchiha symbol on the handle. Sasuke smiled, a true smile, while putting Naruto's kunai in his kunai pouch.

Naruto POV: As Naruto made his way around Konoha he couldn't atop thinking about Sasuke and if he liked his present 'I bet the teme won't even open it, guess that's what I get for trying to be nice to him!' Naruto thought angrily.

He then jogged home hurriedly since it was becoming dark. After he reached his house Naruto ate dinner—yep, ramen of course! Then he took a quick shower and went to bed. When he woke up the next day he was so overwhelmed with loneliness. Naruto did the usually routine but did it rather slowly since he had nothing to do.

He heard the smallest knock on the door and opened it to find a very shy Sasuke who soon said, "Oi, baka, I… well…"

"What, spit it out!" Naruto responded furious. They Uchiha then handed Naruto and elegantly wrapped present and said, "Merry Christmas," while giving Naruto a short peck on the cheek. The Uchiha then turned around and left leaving a very perplexed Naruto frozen in the doorway.

* * *

Well, that was my first fanfiction. Yes, I do realize it was horrible beyond belief but hey we all start off somewhere. xD

So feel free to send me comments, good or bad. I can use the help...


End file.
